classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Zul'Farrak
Sandfury troll |boss=Gahz'rilla |type= |level=44-54 |players=5 (10) |key= }} Zul'Farrak is a Sandfury troll city located in northwestern Tanaris. Remember to pack your sunscreen, and get ready for a battle royale with the Sandfury Trolls. The level range is 42-46 after patch 2.3. History :This sun-blasted city is home to the Sandfury Trolls, known for their particular ruthlessness and dark mysticism. Troll legends tell of a powerful sword called Sul'thraze the Lasher, a weapon capable of instilling fear and weakness in even the most formidable of foes. Long ago, the weapon was split in half. However, rumors have circulated that the two halves may be found somewhere within Zul'Farrak's walls. Reports have also suggested that a band of mercenaries fleeing Gadgetzan wandered into the city and became trapped. Their fate remains unknown. But perhaps most disturbing of all are the hushed whispers of an ancient creature sleeping within a sacred pool at the city's heart - a mighty demigod who will wreak untold destruction upon any adventurer foolish enough to awaken him. Geography Maps Here is a map with the bosses. Sub-regions None Group and level guidance * Player limit: 5 * Meeting Stone level range: 42-48 A good group composition would require a tank, an adept healer and an AOE, mage being the best class, due to their large range of AOE attacks. AOE is essential for certain boss fights and non-elite trash mobs, unless you want to clear individual mobs. This instance can be extremely tough in places, depending on player level, and careful pulling is of critical importance. It is far too easy here, when attempting to pull one mob, to accidentally pull more, and for the group to then wipe because they underestimate the mobs' strength. It is also extremely important to avoid opening too many of the graves inside the instance and unleashing all of the zombies at once, since doing so will quickly lead to the group being overrun. The treasure available here is of good quality, with a large array of green items and a decent drop rate of silver and cloth, as well as some leather from the basilisks which accompany the trolls in certain places. While multiple Hunters and pets can serve as a makeshift replacement for a Warrior in a group if a Warrior is unavailable, this strategy is likely to cause wipes and is to be avoided if at all possible. That being said, Feral Druids and Paladins are fully capable of tanking the instance. This instance is one of the last major ones that players will experience before the Blackrock Mountain complex and the commencement of serious raiding. As such, also given the level of difficulty, it provides an excellent environment for players to develop the group co-ordination skills and depth of familiarity with their characters that they will need before moving on to such places. If you think you're good at running an instance group, ZF will provide you with an opportunity to discover whether or not that perception is accurate. Quests Neutral * (from Yeh'kinya in Steamwheedle Port, goes to Feralas) ** (goes to Zul'Farrak) *** (goes to The Hinterlands) **** (goes to Sunken Temple) ***** (from Prospector Ironboot in Steamwheedle Port, goes to Eastern Plaguelands) ****** (goes to Blackrock Spire) ******* (in Steamwheedle Port) ******** (goes to Yojamba Isle) * (from Krazek in Booty Bay, goes to Gadgetzan) ** (from Tran'rek in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Trenton Lighthammer in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Bink in Ironforge or Deino in Orgrimmar, goes to Dustwallow Marsh) ** (from Tabetha in Dustwallow Marsh, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Klockmort Spannerspan in Ironforge, goes to Mirage Raceway) ** (from Wizzle Brassbolts in Mirage Raceway, goes to Zul'Farrak) (No pre-requisite quest for Horde) Alliance * (from Gryphon Master Talonaxe in Aerie Peak) ** (in The Hinterlands) *** (goes to Nethergarde Keep) **** (from Thadius Grimshade in Nethergarde Keep, goes to Zul'Farrak) ***** (in Nethergarde Keep) ****** (in Nethergarde Keep) (goes to Aerie Peak) ******* (from Gryphon Master Talonaxe in Aerie Peak) Horde * (from Venom Bottle in Hiri'Watha, goes to Tarren Mill) ** (from Apothecary Lydon in Tarren Mill, goes to The Hinterlands) *** (goes to Sen'jin Village) **** (from Master Gadrin in Sen'jin Village, goes to Zul'Farrak) ***** (goes to Shadra'Alor) ****** (from Apothecary Lydon in Tarren Mill, goes to Undercity) Zul'Farrak Quests on Thottbot Preparation for Zul'Farrak * One group member in possession of Mallet of Zul'Farrak is needed to summon Gahz'rilla. As recorded on Ancient Tablet: :The Mallet of Zul'Farrak :To create the Mallet of Zul'Farrak, one must first travel to the Altar of Zul and obtain the sacred mallet from a troll Keeper :Next, one must bring the sacred mallet to the altar atop of the troll city of Jintha'alor :Using the sacred mallet at the altar will infuse it with power, and transform it into the Mallet of Zul'Farrak Sacred Mallet is a Static drop from Qiaga the Keeper atop the Altar of Zul. Use the Sacred Mallet at the altar atop Jintha'Alor to create the Mallet of Zul'Farrak. Walkthrough Zul'Farrak is a big circle, so the end boss can be done before most of the mini-bosses. Chief Ukorz Sandscalp can only be gotten to after you defeat Nekrum at the end of the Pyramid Battle, if you talk to the goblin before you talk to Sergeant Bly, therefore, most classify him as the "End Boss". Gahz'rilla can be done before or after the Pyramid Battle/Sergeant Bly/Chief Ukorz Sandscalp, and requires a special item, so in some sense, he can also be the "End Boss". Nevertheless, it's a technical thing. Zul'Farrak is one of the first instances you may use your mount in, due to its large size. Note: After the Pyramid battle, if you talk to the goblin before you talk to Sergeant Bly, then there is a timer that begins (approximately 2 minutes). If you do not talk to Sergeant Bly before that timer runs out, Sergeant Bly (and party) will hearth out of the instance preventing the completion of Divino-matic Rod quest. Enemies * End Boss: Chief Ukorz Sandscalp (and Ruuzlu) * Mini Bosses: Gahz'rilla, Sergeant Bly (and party), Antu'sul, Theka the Martyr, Sandfury Executioner, Hydromancer Velratha, Nekrum (and Shadowpriest Sezz'ziz), and Witch Docter Zum'Rah Notable Loot Resources Allakhazam's guide to Zul'Farrak Dungeon Denizens * Basilisks * Dwarves (one, at least) * Goblins (one, at least) * Humans * Hydras (one, at least) * Orcs (one, at least) * Sand Trolls * Scarabs * Skeletons * Zombies Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as: ZF, Zul * Enemy Level Range: 42-46 (according to the patch 2.3) * Unlike many instances, this one takes place almost fully outside. This allows characters to use outside-only abilities, such as riding on their mounts. * If flying mounts were permitted within Kalimdor and Azeroth, players would discover that Zul'Farrak is in fact fully constructed and assembled within Tanaris itself. However, due to in-game mechanics and geography, it is impossible for players to realize this. It is suspected that though the landscape and buildings are exactly as how they are within the instance, the area is entirely devoid of NPC's. External links Category:Cities Category:Instances Category:Sand Trolls Category:Zul'Farrak